


compromise

by Darkfromday



Series: Yuuya and Reiji's Kind-Of Excellent Adventures [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, it's the beach episode, mostly because the waterpark was closed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfromday/pseuds/Darkfromday
Summary: Yuuya buys Reiji an important gift for their water adventures. (One that proves Yuzu's fashion tips have not sunk in.)





	compromise

_Knock, knock_.

"REIJI! It's time to go to the waterpark!"

Yuuya lifts his fist to knock again. It never connects--the door opens instead and he's greeted with, oddly enough, the most perturbed expression he's ever seen.

"...I must have suffered some hearing malfunction," Reiji says. "Or did you say that we were to be going to a  _water park_ _?"_

"Yeah! Remember, we made plans for it last weekend? Fun in the sun! Epic surfing! Sand castle building! Getting our hair wet!"

"Perhaps I was not in my right mind when I agreed--"

Reiji stops talking suddenly and looks at him. Somehow he blanches  _and_ snorts at the same time, causing a flush to settle on Yuuya's skin.

"...you are wearing tomato swimming pants."

Yuuya does a twirl, correcting him in high spirits. "Yeah. Trunks. Because we're going  _swimming_. Where are your swim trunks? Time's a-wasting!"

"They're languishing away at the store," Reiji says. "I won't be stripping down for waterslides or river rafts."

"Whaaaaat? But you promised you'd come with me and ride and swim--"

Reiji hums in the negative. "I promised you I would accompany you to the park, yes--now that I am aware of this park's _aquatic_ nature, I will ensure that you do the lion's share of any water activities."

Yuuya lifts up a shopping bag and his sudden, unexpected grin is strobe lights in a dark club. He practically vibrates with suppressed mischief and amusement.

"I figured you'd say that. Or some version of that. So I decided to ensure you'd have no choice in the matter of buying the right uniform..."

And he yanks the sides of the bag apart so as to showcase the inside.

And inside the bag is... is...

_It is swimming trunks._

_Oversized swimming trunks._

_Purple, oversized swimming trunks._

_With gold crowns on them_.

Reiji blinks a lot, because there are no immediate words. Stares from the trunks to Yuuya, who's grinning expectantly now. He looks up at the sky, mentally asking if this is real, if this is truly expected of him, or if the world has just gone mad. And when no answer comes to him, he looks back down so he can frown and project disapproval properly.

"Absolutely not," he says.

* * *

 

"WOOHOO!"

The waves rear and charge, but Yuuya seems not to fear them--he charges in eagerly, even laughs as he splashes other tourists and dunks his friends and soaks his green tomato trunks.

The waterpark is closed on Sundays, a form of small mercy which was immediately overpowered by the boy's insistence that they soak in the beach's water instead. The beach never closed, and he could invite their friends along too; that plus the sunshine meant it was  _perfect_ for a day of outdoor fun!

So he'd thought.

 _Except_...

Every so often Yuuya stretches in the water and approaches shore, close enough to stand and scan the long sandy beach for his partner.

 _That partner,_ Reiji thinks, flipping another page as he reclines in his long but scratchy chair,  _is doing just fine, thank you_.

Not that he can convince Yuuya of that.

" _Rei-ji_ , the water's fine! Come on in!"

"I think not," he says mildly for the third time.  _Flip_. "This distance is comfortable for me."

Yuuya's pout is visible from the shore, from all of Standard, from  _space_. "Comfortable for  _you_ _?_  What about  _me?"_

"Yuuya, not everything is about your satisfaction. Sometimes it is about mine. That is the power of compromise--the give _and_ the take."

 _Flip_.

Reiji watches over the pages of his  _Maiami Business Journal_ as his partner turns back to the sea and swims on his back, lets the waves carry him this way and that. His words float back ashore like bubbles. "If you were gonna be satisfied out of the water, how come you put the swim trunks on after all, huh?"

 _Fli_ \--

Reiji pauses, and...  _blushes_. It is not what he does, but there is no other way to describe it.

He  _did_ put on the crown trunks--they weren't so bad to look at, after five agonizing minutes of confusion and mild aversion. They cover his skinny hips now, but he has not discarded his blue turtleneck or his red scarf. Being bare-chested like Yuuya has no appeal at this time. Why get sand in too many places?

But all of that logic and reasoning is, pardon, too complicated for his boyfriend. So instead he tells Yuuya, "I felt it was best to offer my own form of compromise. I come in the shorts, you allow me to read and not swim. Is this fair?"

"Noooo, it's not! I need you to compromise a little more! Get out of your comfort zone, drop the book, join us--be a little courageous! Come out and dunk me, it'll be fun!"

_Drop the book?_

Not in this lifetime. Compromise was a delicate matter, and Reiji was going to put as many steps in that matter as kept him on this sand.

"Yes, dunking you  _would_ be fun... when I didn't let you back up."

Yuuya cringes.

" _Aha_... you know, on second thought, you uh, you enjoy yourself... tell me how the book ends later..."

_Splash!_

Reiji's never seen Yuuya slice through the water so quickly, even on their _other_  various pool and waterpark visits, but fear of dunking will do that to a person. And  _he will_ dunk the next person to suggest he puts even a toe in the water. Or the one who gets anything on his stack of reading material.

 _No_ , Reiji thinks, smiling despite himself as Yuuya masterfully surfs under a towering wave that sends his friends flying,  _this is close enough for me_.


End file.
